


Black of Hair like a Baratheon

by needlesneedles



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, VERY divergent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 07:46:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11893203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needlesneedles/pseuds/needlesneedles
Summary: How the eldest daughter of Lord Stark, in a very different universe, managed to put Cersei Lannister, former Baratheon queen, in an impossible spot, merely by giving birth to the Baratheon heir.





	Black of Hair like a Baratheon

**Author's Note:**

> I was wondering, what if, in a VERY different universe, Sansa had still married Joffrey after King Robert died but somehow carried the child of one of Robert's bastards or brothers? How could Cersei possibly respond to the birth of a child that is clearly not Joffrey's, even as the Baratheon blood runs true?

"The king is to be congratulated, for he is the father to a son!"

Cersei looked up from her goblet. So the Stark girl had managed to birth a son. Whether she liked it or not, this child was now the heir to the Iron Throne of Westeros.

"Is the babe healthy?" Tyrion asked.

Cersei shuddered at the thought that the babe would be a dwarf like the creature she hated to call brother.

The maester replied in the affirmative. He then added, "The boy has a full head of black hair."

Black hair?

Cersei's goblet landed on the table with a thud as she suddenly straightened from her lounging position.

Black hair? What had the Stark girl done?

"Sister? What alarms you so? The maester has just told us the infant is healthy," Tyrion said.

Cersei couldn't reply.

"Yes, the King's son is healthy and faring well, my Lady," said the maester. "His Baratheon lineage is clear."

Baratheon?

There was no Baratheon lineage!

What had the Stark girl done?

"Sister?" Tyrion repeated.

Cersei looked to Jaime's and Joffrey's heads of shining blond locks.

"Joffrey is all Lannister in looks," she started.

Jaime looked at her with an alarmed look on his face.

Yes, she had to tread carefully.

What had the Stark girl done?

"Yes?" The maester said.

"If Joffrey is all Lannister in look, how is it that his son is not as well?" Cersei finally said.

"Ah," said the maester. "That is a question with a tangled answer. But babes do sometimes take on the appearance of those long gone in the father's family rather than that of its father himself. The babe clearly inherited King Robert's color of hair." And so the maester droned on about eye color and hair color and the fathers of fathers.

But Cersei knew that the babe could not have got its Baratheon black hair through Joffrey. And yet she could not voice this accusation aloud.

What had the Stark girl done?


End file.
